walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark (Video Game)
Mark is an original character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is first introduced in Episode 2: Starved For Help. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Air Force Base Mark formerly was employed at the US Air Force base before it was overrun, but did not appear to be familiar with either Lilly or her father, Larry. During the period between Episode 1 and Episode 2, the group discovered him hiding out in the base alone. As he had access to commissary supplies, Lilly allowed him to stay at Motor Inn. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Mark joined Lee's group during the 3 months between the events of Episode 1 and Episode 2. While hunting in the woods with Lee and Kenny, they encountered Ben Paul, Travis and David Parker, the latter of the three who was caught in a bear trap (likely placed by the St. John's brothers). Depending on Lee's choices, Mark carried either a wounded David or Travis back to the Motor Inn. At the motel, Mark along with Lee and Kenny was scolded for bringing back more mouths to feed. When Lee was put in charge of handing out food, Mark seemed especially weak. If he was given an axe, or food, he helped save Katjaa and Lee from a recently reanimated David/Travis. Later, when helping out around the St. John's Dairy Farm, Mark was shot in the shoulder with an arrow by the Save-Lot Bandits. Lee and Mark returned to the house where he was put in the care of Brenda St. John. Mark was not seen for sometime after this. If Brenda was questioned about whether or not Mark could be checked on, she just assured Lee that everything was all right. At dinner, Mark was not present. When his absence was brought into question, Brenda lied that she had already taken a plate upstairs to a still-recovering Mark. However, Lee became suspicious and after coming up with an alibi, decided to investigate. Mark was soon found in a bathroom, well-hidden behind a bookshelf upstairs. Sprawled across the floor and barely conscious, both of his legs were revealed to have been cut off. Mark warned Lee that the St. John brothers were responsible and that the dinner should not be eaten; his legs were the main course. Lee rushed off to warn the group of this, leaving Mark to later drag himself out of the room and tumble down the stairs, pleading for help. After the St. John's exposed their secret of cannibalism, Lee was knocked unconscious and the group was taken prisoner. It was never explicitly shown what happened to Mark during this time, but it was implied that the St. Johns simply dragged him back upstairs where they kept him alive. The reason for this, as later explained by Danny St. John, is that the family's victims were kept alive so the meat didn't become "tainted." The evidence to support this came from the assortment of medical instruments and supplies, found earlier in the dairy house, which were specifically designed to keep a person living for as long as possible. During the climax, Brenda was encountered holding Katjaa hostage. As Lee confronted her, Mark made his final appearance. Having been dragged upstairs again by the St. Johns, they either finished him off, or he finally succumbed to his blood loss, causing him to turn shortly afterwards. Being attracted by the commotion downstairs, the reanimated Mark dragged himself to the staircase, and began reaching out through the balustrade. Once Lee made the unknowing Brenda back up the stairs far enough, she was grabbed by Mark and killed. Katjaa and Lee escaped, but Mark was left behind at the now-overrun dairy farm. Since his brain was never shown to be destroyed, it was assumed that he would remain there as a lurker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mark has killed: *Travis (Alive, Accidental) (Zombified, If given axe and if Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) *David Parker (Zombified) (If given axe) (If Doug is saved in Episode 1) (Determinant) *Brenda St. John (Infected) *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Andrew St. John (Caused) *Danny St. John (Caused) *Brenda St. John (Caused) *Save-Lot Bandits (Indirectly Caused) After Mark was shot in the shoulder, the St. Johns took him inside and cut off his legs for meat, fatally wounding him. They claimed that Mark was going to die regardless, even though he was capable of movement after being shot. It is unknown how he died although it is very likely that he died of blood loss. Relationships Lee Everett Lee and Mark have a good friendship. Mark trusts and supports Lee in his decisions. Lee worries about Mark when he is not present at the dinner made by the St. Johns, and is later shocked and outraged when he finds out they cut off his legs and served them for dinner. Larry Larry treats Mark in the same aggressive manner that he treats most of the people in the group. Mark thinks Larry is a little harsh in how he acts, and thinks worse of him depending on what Lee says. However, Mark will always try to get along with him and slightly criticizes Lee if he makes no effort to get along with Larry. Like everyone else in the group, Larry was horrified by what happened to Mark at the St. John dairy farm. Carley Carley and Mark seemed to have been friends or at least neutral to one another. From what Mark said, he accidentally grabbed for Carley's food one night and she almost took his hand off. Afterwards, Lee tells him to cut her slack, as they are all on edge and hungry. When Carley was about to head back to the motor inn to round up the rest of the group, Mark gave Carley his rifle to protect herself. Carley seemed shocked to later find out what happened to Mark at the St. John dairy. Doug Mark seemed to care for Doug a bit, commenting on his strange behavior of staying up at night at "just listing types of pie". The two had little interaction but Mark was seen talking to Doug about his alarm system and how it works. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Mark is the first, and only, known victim of cannibalism in The Walking Dead Video Game. *Among the survivors from Macon, Mark was the latest addition to the group. He was the first survivor to join the group off-screen, and the first whose arrival to the group wasn't explicitly explained. *Mark is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead, having managed to have his legs cut off by the cannibalistic St. John Family. *Mark, along with the majority of the members, mentioned to Lee about his slight dislike towards Larry. Like Doug, he participates little in the group's ensuing arguments, preferring to stay away from any political matters in the group. *Mark foreshadows his demise by claiming that if he didn't open the door to the commisary, he'd "Probably be food by now" *If not given a share of the day's rations at the Motor Inn, coupled with the fact that he didn't take any bread in the basket at the Dairy which was meant for the other survivors, Mark would have been one of the only three possible members of the group who never had anything to eat in the entire episode. The only other two possible members are Lee and Clementine, if the choice is made to give the last share of the rations to somebody else, and Clem doesn't get fed and is prevented from eating Mark's legs. *He is possibly a military pilot, since the jacket he wears reads, "Fight or Flight." *In Episode 2, "Starved for Help", Lee has to decide whom to give food to. 58% of players choose to feed Mark, the third most out of any character, only behind the two children, Duck and Clementine. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *Mark is one of the people or zombies whose fate or killer cannot be chosen. In Mark's case, he is tortured and amputated by the St. John family and dies due to blood loss. *Originally, Mark was supposed to be killed by the bandits if Lee saved David at the beginning of the episode. *At the beginning of Episode 2, Mark mentions how he wouldn't want to be stuck in a locked room with Larry. This is ironic because later, Lee, Kenny, Lilly, and Clementine all get stuck in a locked room (the meat locker) with a possibly-reanimating Larry. *Mark is the second out of two characters who are amputated in Episode 2. The first one was David Parker who was amputated when his leg was chopped off, due to it being stuck in a bear-trap. Lee can choose whether to amputate him or leave him for dead. Like Mark, David Parker also died of blood loss of having his leg chopped off and reanimated as a walker. *Lee Everett (Determinant), David Parker (Determinant), Tess, and Mark are the only known amputated victims in Season 1 of the Walking Dead Video Game. **Mark and Tess are also the only amputated victims which Lee cannot prevent being amputated. *Both Mark and Daryl Dixon wear a jacket with angel wings, and both have been pierced by an arrow.Elizabeth Cline Dispatches From the Set - Costume Designer Eulyn Womble AMC (August 20, 2012) *Mark, along with Shawn from the Comic Series and Milton from the TV Series, are the only people to reanimate, and later infect, another named survivor. *Mark, similar to Dale, lost a leg to cannibals and was left to die. **However, Dale only lost one leg (possibly due to him only having one leg at the time), while Mark lost both. **One key difference in their deaths is that Dale was put out of his misery by Andrea, whereas Mark died from his injuries, presumably due to blood loss, and became a walker. *He is not mentioned in the character stats at the end of "No Time Left" along with Chuck and Glenn, even though he was a member of the group. **This could be because there are no player decisions that change the character's view on Lee. *Mark is the only character in the video game to wear glasses. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Glasses User Category:Amputated Victims Category:Undeads Category:Military